Coupons
by Takarionfire
Summary: Tk gave Kari a homemade coupon book when they were 12. He had no idea she would use it against him when they were 18 to satisfy her own sensual desires. Takari. Mature.


Thanks for choosing to read this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Coupons**

* * *

They were both eighteen and about to graduate high school in a mouth. Yet, despite their age and how much they'd grown physically and mentally, Kari still couldn't believe Tk's naivety. He'd never grown out of his childhood niceties, he was the picture perfect good guy unlike the other raging male pigs that attended their school. Kari loved it, but she also hated it.

Kari was basically the sweet, innocent person she'd always been but as she got older she discovered she had other urges. Spending everyday with Tk could be torture. Sometimes she'd find herself thinking scandalous thoughts about him. Who could blame her: he was beautiful. Not only had he grown out of his cubby cheeks but he'd taken on a more masculine chin and grown at least a foot. He was probably the tallest guy in school. His height contributed to his excellent basketball skills which further created his outstanding body. He had abs that made girls swoon and guys fume in jealousy.

At first, Kari suspected that Tk knew how beautiful he was. She thought he was just pretending to be modest and confused when girls hit on him. Then Kari realized no, Tk really was just that dense. He didn't have a sexual thought in him.

Davis confirmed it. Kari got Davis to admit that when he and the other guys tried to get Tk to watch porn he'd simply shrugged them off. He didn't have any interest in it. They even offered some gay porn in case Tk happened to swing that way, but Tk shrugged that off, too.

Kari didn't know what to do. She felt so much physical attraction towards her best friend but he was completely oblivious to it all. If he told her straight out that he only wanted to be friends she'd except it, but his naivety attracted her more.

One day, Kari dragged Tk to the beach with her. She'd chosen a very specific bikini that showed off her well proportioned breasts and thin waist. Tk said nothing about it. He just acted the same as every other time they'd gone to the beach together. Even as some random guy whistled at Kari he just minded his own business and built a sand castle.

When Kari came home that night she was so frustrated. She rustled through her desk drawer looking for a special plastic object that would at least subdue a bit of her frustration and knocked a box of stationary to the ground in the process. Sighing, she picked up the paper only to discover something that made her chuckle. It was a coupon book that TK had given her on her twelfth birthday.

Kari flipped through the book smiling at how cute Tk's drawings of flowers, hearts, and dinosaurs had been. On the coupon "one free hug" he drawn a picture of Gatomon with her arms spread open. It brought a tear to Kari's eye. Then suddenly Kari was hit with a spark of inspiration and the tear turned into a smirk. She was going to redeem these coupons and hopefully break Tk from his naivety in the process.

...

Kari lounged on Tk's couch as he flipped endlessly through the channels. She was super frustrated but decided to take this opportunity to begin her plan. "Here." She said thrusting a coupon into Tk's hands.

"One free movie choice." He read confused.

"Yup. I'm going to pick something for us to watch." Kari said matter-o-fact and grabbed the remote from his hand.

"Didn't I make this thing ages ago?" Tk said still dumbfounded by the coupon and it's resurgence into his life.

"I just found it in a box, there's no expiration date on it."

Tk shrugged, "Alright, it's not a big deal if you want to choose the movie."

"Even if it's Dirty Dancing." Kari smirked as she found the classic film on pay per view. Tk groaned.

"Do we have to watch a chick flick?"

"You're going to break your twelve year old self's promise?" Kari guilted Tk into silence. Smiling, Kari set down the remote far from Tk's reach and settled into the couch.

Periodically during the movie Kari would glance up to see Tk's reaction. She was using this movie as a subtle test to gage his reactions. Unfortunately, Tk's face was just as bored during the steamy scenes as the rest of the movie. Kari folder her arms and was grumpy throughout the whole film. Apparently, she would have to use more drastic measures.

...

Like every Friday Kari waited for Tk's basketball practice so that they could walk to the high school's computer lab and take their weekly trip to the digital world. The trips were not only so that they could visit their digimon, but also to see the other digidestineds. All the older kids were scattered at different Universities, medical schools, or trade schools throughout Japan. After Ken graduated early to go to University with Yolie only Davis, Cody, Kari, and Tk were left in Tokyo. However, Cody went to special martial arts school across town and Davis went to the local high school because he didn't have the grades to get in Tk and Kari's private school. In sum, because the digital world was accessible through any computer it provided an extremely convenient way for everyone to stay in touch.

"Earth to Kari..." Kari gave a jump and looked up to see Tk's face inches from her own, "Are you in there?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Kari stumbled as she was ripped out of her daydream. Then again, with Tk's glistening face so close to hers she was under the delusion that she'd simply entered a different daydream.

"Wha'cha thinking about?" Tk said with a big smile and Kari inwardly swooned. Dammit, he was so sexy... "Kari?"

"Sorry, sorry." Kari recovered her senses, "I was rehearsing my speech for English class in my head. I can't decide whether I should approach the topic of folktales from a Western or traditional Chinese point of view."

"Huh?" Tk asked.

"You see," Kari began to explain, "most western folktales originate from Chinese folktales. Yet despite the origins, Westerners are the ones to popularize the tales worldwide. I don't know whether I should focus my speech on origins or popularization of tales. What do you think?"

Tk had no immediate reply, in fact, he was speechless. Kari was happy her rambling has worked so effectively to hide her true thoughts.

"Kari, those speeches are only four minutes long." He finally said.

Kari smiled, "Which is why this decision is very important."

Tk smiled as well and reached to ruffle her hair, "You think too much." Kari tried to keep a smile on her face but inside she was saddened that Tk had just treated her like a little girl instead of the adult she truly was. She batted away his hand and stood up.

"C'mon, the others are waiting for us." She said is a soft voice and started walking away. Tk picked up his sports bag and followed after her without picking up on her mood change.

As predicted, everyone else was already at Tetra Lake in the digital world. Kari shouted a quick hello to her brother and then stripped off her clothes to go join the girls who lounged on air-beds on the water. Meanwhile, Tk joined the guys who sat under two giant umbrellas on the beach.

"Tk!" Patamon called flying straight into his face.

"Hey buddy. Hey everyone." Tk said towards Patamon and then the rest of the group. Patamon said a few more words and explained that he, and the other digimon, were is a very heated battle of Mafia. Tk understood and Patamon flew back towards the game. He took an empty seat on a towel next to Davis.

Davis didn't acknowledge him and instead was whispering to himself, "I'm a taken man, I'm a taken man, I'm a taken man," while his eyes followed Kari as she jogged towards the girls. In his head he could hear the thump, thump of her breasts and they bounced up and down without any support from her tiny bikini top.

"Davis." Tai said in a flat, warning voice. He knew exactly what he was thinking and wouldn't allow it to continue.

"I said I'm a taken man!" Davis shouted more for his benefit than anyone else's. In a quieter voice he said, "I need a walk."

As Davis walked out of earshot and Matt teased Tai, "You know he's about to go jerk off to your sister, right?"

"Shut up!" Tai shouted with a somewhat friendly punch at Matt.

"He's actually pretty serious about his new girlfriend." Ken tried to defend his friend. "They're even thinking about getting an apartment together next year."

"Good." Tai said steadily, "He can't think about my sister. No one can."

"Speaking on the behalf of the male population, you should probably tell Kari to do something about her bathing suit if you don't want anyone to think about her in a perverse manner." Joe said in such a matter-of-fact way that Tai couldn't get upset.

"I've tried," he answered instead, "but then she brings up the other girls. 'Sora and Mimi get to wear bikinis why can't I?'" Tai mocked and then his face turned cheery red, "It's not like I can say you can't wear a bikini because you're boobs are bigger."

"Yes, you can. There is a definite correlation between breast size and coverage of a bikini. Kari is a logical girl I'm sure she'll understand if you make a reasonable argument." Izzy said.

"You've got to be kidding," Matt laughed, "Tai would never be able to make a reasonable argument about anything, especially Kari's boobs."

Tai was still bright red with both embarrassment and frustration, "I'm going to go check on the digimon." He said in order to exit the conversation.

When he was gone Matt said seriously, "I love Kari like a little sister but I can't help it that my mind sometimes wanders to her when I'm jerking off. Her body is so...so...you guys must have done it too." Matt looked around and said all the other guys avoiding his eyes. That was a definite yes. Except for Tk, while he hadn't made eye contact like the others he was also staring blankly at the sky. He didn't look like he'd been listening to the conversation at all. "Tk!" Matt shouted to get his brother's attention.

Tk looked over, "Yeah?"

"You've jerked off while thinking about Kari before?"

"No." Tk answered plainly.

"Seriously, bro, just be honest. The rest of us have done it, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I've never masturbated to Kari." Tk said firmly. While Matt didn't want to believe him he had no ounce of proof he was lying. And that was the end of the conversation.

The rest of the evening the digimon and digidestineds all came together to socialize and play soccer until the sun set. Then, everyone said their goodbyes until the next Friday when they would meet again - this time in the mountains for sledding.

Tk and Kari went through their own digiport together ending up in a pile on the computer room floor. Pile isn't completely accurate. Tk landing on top of Kari causing a her to give a slight squeal.

"Are you alright?" Tk asked anxiously as he scrambled off of her.

"No." Kari pouted with her eyes gleaming. She put her hand on her back and clenched her eyes in pain. I did something to my back.

"I'll carry you to the hospital." Tk said ready to jump into action.

"No, no, no." Kari waved him off. "It isn't bad enough for that...actually..." Kari paused and pulled something out of her jean pocket and held it out for Tk.

"One free massage?" Tk read the coupon. "What if I make it worse?"

"Don't worry, I thrust you." Kari said while lifting her shirt off her body.

"What are you doing?" Tk said confused.

"The cotton will hurt my skin if you massage on top of it." She said innocently. "Sit behind me."

Tk cautiously did as he was told. Then, Kari pulled on the string on her bikini leaving her whole back exposed to Tk while her arms clutched her front. "It hurts right were the strap was." Kari said.

Tk was uncertain for a few seconds but then put his hands on her. "Right here?"

"No, a little lower."

"Here?" Tk said as he moved.

"Ohhhh, perfect. Yes, yes, yes...right there." Kari moaned softly as he massaged. However, Tk wasn't massaging her hurt back. Instead, Kari had a secret. She purposefully arranged for Tk to fall on her so that she could use her Massage Coupon. What better way was there for her to get Tk's hands on her body?

"Mmmmm, ooh. That feels so much better." Kari said in a sexy voice. It really did feel much better. Tk's softs fingertips made Kari's skin tingle and the slight rocking of her body was making her hot. "Oh, ooh, ooooh."

"Kari, they're going to starting locking the school up." Tk's voice interrupted Kari's pleasure and she glanced at the clock. It'd been twenty minutes already.

"Ok," she said, "Don't peak as I put my top back on."

Kari was a little disappointed that Tk really didn't peak. He walked her home and at her door all he said was, "Rest your back" before departing.

...

She'd called him an hour ago asking if he could come over to her house but she didn't explain why. Instead she handed him a "Free Chore" coupon on arrival.

"My mom wants me to bathe Miko before they get home from their business trip tomorrow." Kari said with gleaming eyes.

"Ok, where's the tub?" Tk said happy to help.

Kari gave a slight chuckle, "You can't bathe Miko in a tub he'll climb out." Kari teased him, "Or are you talking about the bath tub because that's in the bathroom."

"The bathtub?" Tk questioned.

"Yup, just close the curtain and pray he doesn't try to sneak out."

"But, how do I close the curtain while washing him." Tk asked honestly not understanding how to wash a cat.

"You have to get in the bathtub with him, silly." Kari laughed again. "I've already got a towel ready for both you and Miko on the rack. The cat shampoo is in the tub."

"Um, alright. I guess I'll get started." Tk said with a shrug. Now that he knew what to do it didn't seem so difficult. He was so wrong.

Kari stood outside the bathroom listening to the sounds of Miko hissing and Tk fumbling around as he tried to wash the cat. At one point she could tell that Miko had jumped out of the tub. Kari scampered away when she heard this. If the past repeated itself, Miko would scratch at the bathroom door and actually open it enough to squeeze through.

"Shit." Tk shouted and Kari knew Miko'd escaped. Then she heard pounding footsteps and took this as a cue to walk towards the bathroom.

"Tk, are you alright? She called right before turning the corner. What met her eyes put a smile on her lips. Tk, dripping wet and holding a towel around his waist, was running after Miko towards the opposite side of the house. Kari slowly walked after them. "Tk?"

"Kari, Miko got out!" Tk shouted as if Kari hadn't figured that out already.

"Don't worry, it's happened before." Kari said as she neared Tk. It was hard not to stare solely at his wet, nearly naked body. "She's probably hiding under my parent's bed." She tugged on his wrist gently, "C'mon, let's get you dried up."

Tk sighed and let Kari drag him back towards the bathroom but on his second step he slipped on the wet floor falling towards Kari and causing both of them to crash on the floor. Tk's arms manage to catch himself from falling directly on top of Kari and instead he hovered directly above her. Water droplets from his hair fell on her cheeks and she looked up at him with wide eyes. Tk didn't understand the meaning on the wide eyes. He didn't know that this position was a happy accident and not a part of her master plan to seduce him. He also didn't realize at first that he'd lost his towel. After a moment of pondering her wide eyes he realized what was going on.

"Oh my," Tk said jumping up immediately after realizing what was going on. Now, he was even more exposed to Kari. Tk looked around for the towel and saw that it was caught around Kari's foot. He'd have to get closer to her in order to grab it; he didn't want to do that. Kari was already staring at his manhood with startled eyes, he didn't want to scare her further. Then, Kari laughed and he was taken aback.

"I didn't even plan it this time, but finally I got a reaction from you." She said in between laughs. Tk just looked at her confused while trying to hide his boner. "I was beginning to think I'd never be able to get you excited."

Kari stood up and moved to get closer to Tk but he shouted at her, "No, don't."

It was Kari's time to be surprised, "It alright Tk."

"No, it's not." Tk said getting serious.

"Tk, let me help you with that."

"No!" Tk shouted frazzled.

"Why?"

"Because I promised to protect you!" Tk tried to lower his voice, "I made a promise to Tai to always protect you. That includes protecting you from me."

"What?" Kari said confused, "You're Tk, there's nothing to be protected from."

"Yes there is!" Tk was still struggling to control his voice, "Do you have any idea how vile men are? How disgusting our minds are? What we do when thinking about girls?"

"Are you talking about masturbation?" Kari said confused. She knew now that Tk wasn't naive but still she didn't know where he was going with this conversation.

"Kari, you need to be protected from me. I don't know how much longer I can control myself." Now that Tk was talking he wouldn't stop. "Every time I see you I want to hold you, to kiss you, to undress you. At night I imagine it's your hands touching me. I think about how I want to tie you to a bedpost and touch every inch of your skin. And then you touch mine. I wonder what it's like to pierce your virgin cavern, to taste your virgin juices. To thrust into you until you whimper.

And your breasts. Why do you always show me your breasts? Do you have any idea what I imagine doing to your breasts. Feeling them, licking them, fucking them. It's rare that a girl has suck beautiful breasts like you. I bet your nipples are sensitive to. I wouldn't want to hurt them so I'd only bite them softly. One at a time while my hands wander across the rest of your skin."

"Tk, stop." Kari shouted and he immediately closed his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd just said all that stuff to her, now she'd scorn him. He'd just ruined their relationship.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He began to apologize and couldn't stand looking at her face.

"Stop." Kari said once more and suddenly Tk's hands were swatted away from where they'd been trying to hide his boner. Tk looked down and saw Kari's hand about to touch his staff.

"No, Kari. I need to protect you." He whimpered.

Kari looked up at him, "When will you realized that I don't want you to protect me...at least not from yourself."

...

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


End file.
